Soul Eater: The New Kid
by Tucker S
Summary: Wolf Thorne Finally joins the DWMA at age 15. He goes reluctantly and is a year or so older than most of the students. Secrets hide behind his cool temper and sunglasses.
1. A New Beginning

**Hey guys, I'm writing from the heart for this story. I need a couple of OC's. tell me what you think I need to Know about them in the reviews and I'll check it out. Please enjoy.**

**1.**

Purple eyes looked over a dark pair of black and yellow Oakley sunglasses. He stood on one of the the spikes jutting out from the front of the DWMA.

"Wow, Big place. The Death City."

He grabbed his brown leater jacket and hopped off of the looming red pike. He straightened the red and white pin on his chest labelled 'weapon' as he fell. He landed on the cobblestone courtyard, silently descending amongst the crowds of new students. He dusted off his blue jeans and shook out his grey hair. He walked around with his head down checking shirts for their tags.

"All I see is a load of preps." he said with a fanged smirk. "I don't see anyone real enough to handle me here."

_'That sounded a little bit like bragging.' _said the voice in his head.

"oh shut up will you." he said aloud. "you're not screwing up my first day. Got that?"

He checked the Victorinox on his wrist for the time. 9:46. Less than twenty minutes to find a partner. So far, nothing.

'_I told you not to be so picky Wolf.'_

"And I told you to shut the hell up."

"Who you talking to?" a sweet voice came from behind him. He turned around to see a cute brunette girl in a white trench coat with red designs. He plaid Skirt and black top gave a great view of her figure. She wasnt one of those wierd twiggy girls but she wasnt out of shape either. He never did like girls who starved themselves. she was tall maybe about 5'8. Of course she looked small next to him, being 5'11. What pleased him most was her 'meister' tag.

"Ehem." she signalled loudly. "Arent you gunna Introduce yourself? Or at least say hello?"

"Um hey. The name's Wolf. Wolf Thorne." he held out he hand to her."Demon scythe."

She reached out and took his hand in hers.

'_Was that static?' _The voice asked. Wolf felt it too.

"Cara Rusthaven." she said with a smile. "Scythe meister. You wouldn't happen to be looking for a meister, would you?"

A fanged grin made its way onto his face. "Why as a matter of fact I am."

"Then come on! Class starts in like two minutes." she said, dragging him inside by the purple bandana around his neck.

"Alright class, today instead of the usual dissection we'll be having a sparring day." said a man sitting backwards in one of those chairs you see at a doctor's office. Wolf hate doctors. and something wasn't right about this guy. He was . . . off. He straightened his lab coat and twisted the bolt in his head a few times.

"Lets step out shall we." he said rolling towards the door but catching on the edge and toppling over. "still not right."

Once outside no one was sure what to do and Dr. Stein, as the man was called, only stood in silence looking at the new students.

"Okay," he finally said in his monotone voice, "Maka and Soul, you two will be the demonstration, along with Black Star and Tsubaki."

The two pairs faced off. Soul transformed into the infamous black and red scythe he was known for. Tsubaki became the ninja blade mode that Black Star used for speed. The two lunged at each other, weapons in hand.

"Come on Tsubaki lets make this quick!"

"Right!" she said as he took a fighting stance.

"Speed Star!"

Maka watched carefully as he dashed around. Of course she couldn't see him, but how could she ignore a soul as obnoxious as that. Black Star cut in towards her but was met with the handle of a scythe and thrown away. he recovered by landing on his feet. He ran at Maka Again, this time with much less tecgnique.

"Black Star, no. youre going to get -" Tsbaki tried to warn him. The scythe hit the back of his head like a ton of bricks, sending him skidding accross the ground. The goofy look on his face when he stopped sliding confirmed he was ok. Tsubaki quickly transformed and dragged him to the side.

"Nice work you two. Next we Shall have Kid,Patty and Liz versus . . ." Stein looked around the area. "You two." his hand pointed at Wolf and Cara.

"Sounds good." Wolf said with a smile.

"Um, Wolf? This Guy is really good. Are you sure about this?" She asked with a worried look.

"Of course I'm sure." He transformed into a wickedly hooked scythe. The Blade was a tarnished silver with purple tribal etching. The bandana tied aroud the handle of the scythe added more to the appearence.

"Alright Cara, Let's cut this Bastard down to size." He said.

"Wolf If this is going to work," she said, "you're going to have to get a filter on that language."

"You're kidding right?"

"Nope" she said firmly.

'_This girl is on my nerves." _

"Shut up." He said to his inner thoughts

Cara sprinted at the dashing you gentleman whos's guns were trained on her. She sliced through his bullets as she closed space between them. She used Wolf to vault into the air. She turned sideways and twisted around, Swinging the scythe at incredible speed. Kid reacted swiftly and held his Patty and Liz flatly to stop the strike. He put his foot onto the two guns and let the attack toss him into the air. He rained bullets of his compressed wavelength down on her. One caught her in the shoulder making her cringe.

"Hey, are you ok?" Wolf asked with worry.

"I'm fine. Don't worry." She said.

"That wasn't very convincing."

"No really. His weapons don't cause real physical damage. He attacks your soul directly." She jumped into the air straight towards him.

"Soul Resonance, Shadow puppet!" she yelled.

Kid looked down just in time not to be grabbed my the lanky black figure.

"Sorry but," Kid said, pressing both guns to her stomach,"Too close." He pulled the triggers, shooting his soul wavelength through her. She flew backwards towards the ground, her body carving a ditch ask she came to a halt. Wolf clattered to the ground and tranformed, Running to his downed meister.

"Come on Cara get up. You're ok." he said gently lifting her.

"You may have gone a little over board there, Kid." Dr. Stein said in his usual eerie voice.

"Cara?" Wolf pleaded

_'Great job Wolf. The first time anyone has ever so much as considered having you as a weapon and you let this happen!'_

_"_Why won't you leave me alone?" he shouted desperately.

_'You couldn't protect her'_

_"_Shut up."

'_you failed her.'_

"I said shut up!"

_'Just like you failed to save your mother._

_"_SHUT UP, DAMN YOU!" he yelled. "Come on Cara. Wake up. . . Please . . . do something."

He saw her chest move as she drew in breath. Wolf let out a sigh of relief.

"Now your going to pay." He said to the son of Death.

"Your friend didn't fare so well. What makes you think tha-" Suddenly he was cut short by a scythe blade held to his neck. Wolf's arm was replaced by a razor edged blade.

"I could run this blade all the way around your neck, and let you bleed." He glanced over the top of his glasses, his purple eyes flashing.

"Those eyes. It can't be." Death the Kid said. Kid's mind flash back to 9 years ago. A boy with grey hair and Purple eyes stomping out of his house. Not just any boy. though.

"but instead." Wolf said, interrupting his thoughts. "I heard you have a thing about symmetry." with that he sliced off the sleeve of his blazer, and returned to tend to Cara.

Liz transformed and grabbed Kid's arm. "Now look what you've done!" She shouted after wolf.

Liz and Patty were trying to calm Kid down out of the panic attack caused by his own asymmetry. Through his hysteria he managed to spit out a few words.

"You. . . you're my brother." He then lost conciousness

**If you liked it please leave a review If i get 100 Views, I'll continue it. But please review your opinion matters. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I got a couple of good reviews and plenty of views so I will be continuing the book. Thanks for all your support. Please rate and reveiw. Your opinion relaly maters to us writers. We love to hear from readers. Thanks for reading please enjoy.**

**1.**

"Are you ok?" Wolf asked Cara.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a little sore." She said with a strained smile. He helped her to her feet when four unfamiliar Faces approached. The two pairs from the first fight had came over to them.

"Wow." Maka said. "Thats not a bad start at the academy. I've never seen anyone get Kid that good."

"That was almost as impressive as me!" Black Star shouted in his usal obnoxius tone. "But not quite. But it can't be helped. I mean, I _am _going to surpass God someday."

Tsubaki walked up and took Cara by the arm. "You did amazing out there. And your Soul Resonance. It's the same technique my brother used."

Soul only stared through squinted eyes at Wolf. Their eyes met as they both turned their arms into scythes. They swung at each other, Freezing in the middle, with blade grinding against blade. Wolf tried his best to win this odd version of arm wrestling but the two were deadlocked.

"Its wierd how similar they are." Maka said. "Can you believe that He's related to The Shinigami?"

Cara had forgotten about that. What did this mean? It's not like its ever happened before.

The demon scythes finally gave up the inevitable tie.

"I guess you are pretty cool." Soul said with a shrug.

"And you seem pretty real to me." Wolf said. "You'll have to come over for some DMC sometime."

"Sounds cool." Soul said with a toothy grin.

"If you two are finished with the bromance, " Stein said. "We would like to get back on schedule. Now next up Roy Komamaru and his weapon Eliza. You two will be Sparring with . . . let's see."

He looked around for a minute until a pair caught his eye.

"Kyrura. You and Dragon come up and show us what you've got."

Wolf gazed at Roy. This guy was wierd. A ragged military jacket, a stained white t shirt, a dog collar and . . .

'_Is that a tail?' _

_"_Oh you're still here?"

_"Of course. I am you after all. But what about the guys tail?"_

"I see it. He's different. An outcast."

Wolf flashed back to Kindergarten. He sat at the back of the playground in a small brick alley. The older kids were making fun of his grey hair and purple eyes. Rocks bruised his shoulders as he curled up into the corner and tried to dissappear. After a while They left.  
He sat there, unable to stop crying. When he finally calmed down a little he saw a little girl in all black with pink hair.

"Why are you crying?" Wolf asked. It was his nature to nurture the upset.

"A came back here to be alone. And you were in my corner. And you were crying. I just don't know how to deal with that."

Wolf scooted over beside her. And set his hand on hers.

"You can have your spot back." Wolf said.

"You're in my personal space and i Don't know how to deal with that."

"Don't worry. I'm Going." He stood up and began to walk away, when he heard her fragile voice again.

"Please don't. I Can't deal with Being alone right now. I'm Crona by the way."

Wolf snapped back to reality.

Roy was holding his weapon. He thought her name was Eliza or something like that. She was something odd. She looked alot like Patty or liz but darker. Off of the end of the barrel extended a bayonet.

The other pair was a a darkly dressed girl with mostly pale white hair With a few dark accents. She wore a long dark coat with metal fittings on the corners and shoulders. He boots matched the loose fitting jacket.

"Those boots are gunna be heavy." Wolf thought

'_In the end they will be her downfall. at least in this fight.'_

She carried an oversized black Sword with a small dragon carved near the hilt. She tightened the black ribbons on her wristed and adjusted her blackish silver scarf.

"begin." Stein Said plainly. Roy stood still as Kyrura ran at him full speed dragging her sword named Black dragon behind her. Roy pulled up his bladed gun and shot at Her feet catching her off balance. She stumbled as she approached him. He dropped to the ground and swept her feet from under her. She toppled to the ground with a thud.

"Kyrura. Get up. We need to get into this." The blade said

"I know!" She shouted as she got to her feet. She lunged at Roy who used the blade of His gun to push the sword away from him. She flew past and dug her feet in to stop. She took a deep breath. Her blue eyes turned to an ugly flat red. She let her ccoat fall away. It hit the ground with a clank. She held the sword close to the center of her body.

"Soul resonance! Dragon Inferno!" She blew against the blade, her breath slip in half. Yet it wasn't air but fire.

The scrorching ball of flames came at Roy faster than he expected. He closed his eyes, Hunkered down, and preyed for the best.

"Soul force!"

Roy looked up to see Stein blocking the attack with his wavelength.

"I'm afraid you took this much too far Kyrura. The same goes for you Dragon."

"whatever." She said as she stormed off in frustration.

Wolf and soul walked up to Roy and Eliza. She wasn't unattractive. Her brown hair framed a cute face, with striking blue eyes. She wore a light grey hoodie and bluejeans that were tight in all the right places.

"You're Roy right?" Wolf asked , offering a handshake.

"That's me" He said, taking Wolf's hand.

"This is Cara, My partner. These are Soul, Black*Star, Tsubaki and Maka." Wolf said. "Oh and that pile of black silk over there is my Brother, Kid."

The last part of that statement hit Cara like a brick.

'What if he gets taken away or something. Or has to become Kid's weapon. He's the first soul I've ever met that was compatible with mine. Dammit Cara why do you have to be so specific.'

"Uh Roy?" Eliza said, as she crossed to Wolf, draping her arms around him and running her hand through his hair, making his eyes flash. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your hunky new friend?"

"Comeon Eliza. leave the poor guy alone." Roy said.

"Aww, but he's so cute." ahe said with a smile.

Wolf only stood with his jaw on the floor.

2.

Kid opened his eyes. there was a throbbing in his head.

"Ah I see you're awake." a voice said.

He looked up to see a pale boy, about 16 maybe.

"I'll go tell Kyrura."

"Who?" Kid asked.

"My meister." He left the room. In a few moments, in walked a darkly clothed girl.

"Goodmorning sleepy head." She said bringing him a tray of tea. Kid looked around. The room was perfectly symetrical. Even the tea on the tray. Two cups on either side of the pot. He looked at her. She was the same. All of her clothes were even on both sides.

"Oh, I get it." Kid said.

"Get what?" She asked.

"I've died and gone to heaven."

"Um no afraid not. Just my house. I hope you don't mind but I brought you home when you passed out Dragon called liz and Patty to tell them you're okay."

"Oh. Well thank you for you service to a God of Death. Have a nice day Kyrura." Kid said politely.

She snuck up behind him and gave him a peck on the cheek. Kid felt Sparks fly. His mind dizzied and his thoughts became blurry. He was in utter bliss. Neverin his life had he ever had such a thing happen to him. then he froze. all of the warm fuzzy feelings disappeared.

"If its not to much to ask, For the sake of symetry, will you please kiss my other cheek as well."


End file.
